


about the family

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669





	1. puckerman family

Kurt and Noah have been married since they were 20.  
they had there first child when they were 25.

when Kurt was sixteen he and Finn had a son.

Kurt and Noah had five kids.

and Finn got married to Quinn and they had three kids.

when Finn was sixteen he got both Quinn and Kurt pregnant.  
Finn has joint custody of his son with Kurt.  
Finn and Quinn gave there baby girl up for adoption.

Kurt was born in 1993  
Noah was born in 1993  
Finn was born 1992  
Quinn was born in 1993

Josh was born in 2009  
Jack was born in 2018  
Rose was born in 2023  
Harmony was born in 2025  
Willow and Jude were born in 2027


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Finn were sixteen when Josh was born.

Kurt and Noah were 25 when Jack was born .

Kurt and Noah were 30 when Rose was born.

Kurt and Noah were 32 when Harmony was born.

Kurt and Noah were 34 when Willow and Jude were born.

 

Finn and Quinn were sixteen when Beth was born.

Finn and Quinn were 31 and 32 when Logan was born 

Finn and Quinn were 35 when Ethan was born 

Finn and Quinn were 40 and 41 when violet was born


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Noah got married when they were 20

Quinn and Finn got married when they were 32

Josh and lily get married when they were 25


	4. Chapter 4

josh had his first child Cayla when he was 21

josh had his second child Charlie when he was 23

josh had his third child Freddie when he was 27 

josh had his fourth child Erin when he was 30


	5. finn and Quinn's kids

Beth was born in 2009.

Logan was born in 2024

Ethan was born in 2028

Violet was born in 2033


	6. Josh and lily's kids

Cayla was born in 3030

Charlie was born in 2032

Freddie was born in 2036

Erin was born in 2039


	7. Chapter 7

PUCKERMAN FAMILY

Josh is nine years older then Jack.  
josh is 14 years older then rose  
josh is 16 years older then Harmony  
Josh is 18 years older then Willow and Jude.

jack is 5 years older then Rose  
jack is 10 years older then Harmony  
jack is 12 years older the Willow and Jude.

Rose is 5 years older then Harmony  
Rose is 7 years older then Willow and Jude

Harmony is 2 years older then Willow and Jude 

 

   
HUDSON FAMILY

josh is 15 years older then Logan  
josh is 19 years older then Ethan  
josh is 24 years older then violet

Logan is 4 years older then Ethan  
Logan is 9 years older then Violet

Ethan is 5 years older then violet

 

   
JOSH AND LILY'S FAMILY

 

Cayla is 2 years older then Charlie  
Cayla is 6 years older then Freddie  
Cayla is 9 years older the Erin

 

Charlie is 4 years older then Freddie  
Charlie is 7 years older then Erin

 

Freddie is 3 years older then Erin  
 

 

AUINTS AND UNCLES  
   
Jack is 12 years older then Cayla  
Jack is 14 years older then Charlie  
Jack is 18 years older then Freddie  
Jack is 21 years older then Erin

 

Rose is 7years older then Cayla  
Rose is 9 years older then Charlie  
Rose is 13 years older then Freddie  
Rose is 16 years older then Erin

 

Harmony is 5 years older then Cayla  
Harmony is 7 years older then Charlie  
Harmony is 11 years older then Freddie  
Harmony is 14 years older then Erin

 

Willow and Jude are 3 years older then Cayla  
Willow and Jude are 5 years older they Charlie  
Willow and Jude are 9 years older then Freddie  
Willow and Jude are 12 years older then Erin

 

Logan is 6 years older then Cayla  
Logan is 9 years older then Charlie  
Logan is 12 years older then Freddie  
Logan is 15 years older then Erin

 

Ethan is 2 years older then Cayla  
Ethan is 4 years older then Charlie  
Ethan is 8 years older then Freddie  
Ethan is 11 years older then Erin

 

Violet is 3 years younger then Cayla  
Violet is 1 year younger then Charlie  
Violet is 3 years older then Freddie  
Violet is 6 years older then Erin


End file.
